Demons and Devils
by InuMugiwaraX
Summary: The strawhats all have another side to them and Zoro is a Demon *demon hunter Roronoa Zoro* And Robin is a devil. *Devil child Nico Robin* It's going to be mature because of sexual scenes later on in the fanfic, and I promise to update soon!
1. Chapter 1: Confession

_**** I do not own one piece (though I do own a Zoro and a robin figure :P) But I'm a diehard ZoRobin fan! I'm going to attempt making this my longest piece of fan fiction, but it probably won't go on for long, because I'm only really good at one shots. I apologize in advance about the spelling mistakes if there are any, because I wrote some of it on an app on my Android phone. Please let me know what you think!****_

_**...**_

Zoro spotted her raven hair from across the deck and smiled at her as she turned around, his demon fangs glistening in the moonlight. She winked, and her hips swayed as she walked towards him; her red devil tail swaying from side to side.

"Robin..." He whispered. And she licked her lips, revealing a pair of her own beautiful fangs.

"Zoro." She said seductively, and leant down to brush her lips to his, bringing her body incredibly close to his...

Then he woke up.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed, growling under his breath and then wiping the drool that he noticed was on his chin. He noticed the bulge in his pants and sighed, trying to disguise it by pulling on his green robe which went past his knees.

He hadn't slept for weeks because he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He ran his fingers through his hair and leant against the wall, noticing no one else in his cabin was awake yet. He was the first one up, well that was a first...

He was interrupted when his stomach growled, and he sighed, then got up, heading for the kitchen.

He opened the door and saw Robin leaning over a cup of tea, reading, and he tried not to look interested in the slightest when he walked past; trying ignore the things he felt when she looked up and smiled at him.

"Morning Zoro... You're up early." She chuckled, and he blushed, looking away so not to show it.

"Yeah. I'm hungry... Couldn't sleep because of it." Zoro replied. They weren't lies... Hunger for food wasn't exactly the reason he couldn't sleep, but it was hunger for something else. "Why are you awake?" Stupid question, It would be the same reason she was always awake, reading.

"I couldn't sleep either... I had things on my mind." She answered him, and her reply got Zoro immediately curious.

"What sort of things?" He asked, still trying not to look like he cared much.

"Oh, nothing... Just this guy, he's called a 'demon hunter'..." She said, and bit her lip, trying not to smile. "He's a stubborn ass alright, he once told me never to stand by him!" She giggled as Zoro growled low in his throat as he blushed even redder.

"Your were... Thinking about me?" He asked and she nodded. "In what way?" He asked, being careful not to show his emotions too quickly, and Robin sighed.

"First I want you to tell me how you really feel, and stop being so stubborn, okay?" She said, stepping closer to him. "Firstly, why are you blushing?" She asked and he bit his lip.

"Because you're teasing me!" He yelled defensively.

"Im sorry, I'll stop then-" Robin shrugged, but before she could finish, he reached out for her and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't stop! I want you to tease me, but only me!" He confessed, then realised what he'd just said was aloud and turned red again, letting go of her. He bit his lip then said what he'd refused to say since he'd met her. "I do trust you... It was me I didn't trust. I didn't trust myself because I was afraid I'd fall for you. I'm not someone who's felt love before... But I know that I like you." He admitted and Robin also blushed, smiling happily.

"Zoro... I flirt and tease with you because... I like you, and only you. You are the only one I tease, haven't you noticed that?" She asked and he looked away sheepishly. She giggled, and he smiled, looking back at her then reached for her hand. "Finally..." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it took three years for either of us to admit that." She said, letting herself relax into him, and he nodded, then turned to face her and brought his lips to hers. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his long green hair as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. She tingled from the contact, and savoured the taste of his lips. She wasn't sure what to do when kissing someone, but she let her instincts take over. She pushed herself firmly against his chest and he groaned in her mouth. They placed their foreheads together and breathed heavily.

"Sorry Robin... I just couldn't take it any longer..." Zoro said, Holding her close. "Now I can finally sleep knowing what it feels like..." He lightly stroked her back with his hand. And she smiled, reaching up for his cheek. 'What what felt like?' She wondered, but there was something worrying her.

"How did I do?" She asked nervously. "I've never kissed anyone before-" He placed a finger on her lips and caught his breath.

"Robin... If you think I've felt this way with someone else before, you've got the wrong guy. I've never kissed someone before in my life, and I thought I'd never fall in love. Love was just a distraction... But ever since I felt this way I knew I was wrong." He stroked her nose with his and their lips met again. A few minutes later he had her pinned against the door.

"Robin..." He panted, out of breath. "Be mine... Just mine. Because... I love you." She nodded, also out of breath.

"If I'm the only one you love then be my boyfriend... Because I love you too." He smiled, which made robin's heart pound, and he yawned suddenly.

"Yeah... I've kind of haven't been able to sleep for the past few nights..." He admitted, and she giggled.

"Come on then." She said, taking his hand. "We'll go up to the crows nest; you can sleep in peace up there." She took him outside and climbed up the net to the crows nest, followed by Zoro.

He lay back and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her shoulder, and she rested her head on his. "Goodnight..." She whispered, kissing his forehead, and he smiled, but he was already sound asleep.

*.*.*


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

Robin woke up with Zoro's hand on her breast, and she blushed bright red but didn't move his hand. He was still asleep so he'd obviously done it by mistake but she couldn't help herself from heating up. Just at that moment, Zoro yawned and his grip on her chest tightened slightly, causing her to scream out his name in pleasure. Hearing her shout his name that way made him pin her down; protecting her on instinct.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and she lay beneath him blushing.

"You Urm..." She bit her lip and smiled. "Never mind."

Zoro noticed the situation they were in and bent down to kiss her. Robin then grew several arms out of the ground, pushing her hips and chest against his, and he moaned, grabbing her thighs with his own hands.

When robin felt him throbbing against her, she forgot about everything else -including her devil fruit- and the extra hands disappeared, making them fall onto the floor. Zoro's pants were already too tight for him, and he wanted not only to take his clothes off, but to take Robin's off as well. He had to use all of his willpower not to reach down and rip then off her, and tried to ignore the heat flowing to his crotch, because god he wanted her.

His tongue slid inside her mouth and she closed her eyes as she savoured his taste. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his soft green hair as the contact sent shivers down her spine, and she wanted to be closer. As Robin's mouth separated from his, he straddled her, and his hands moved from her hips, stroking her then using his fingers to tease around the opening of her corset. She moaned quietly and he grinned; not bothering to hide his need for her. As he went to grab her breasts, they heard footsteps from below and Zoro froze.

There was the sound of a violin followed by 7 people's voices singing along to Bink's sake, and Zoro looked back down to Robin. "Morning..." He chuckled, blushing, and she sat up and kissed him.

"Good morning... She replied, and he nuzzles her neck. "Well... Everyone's awake now..." She said, pointing out the obvious and wishing they could have gone further.

"Yeah..." Zoro sighed, also wishing they hadn't stopped. He took her hand and helped her from the crows nest, then let go as soon as the crew came into view.

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted in his usual loud, hyped up tone. "Where were you? I noticed you weren't in the guys cabin." He asked and Zoro had to think fast.

"I was training..." Zoro said. It was understandable. He did train, a lot."And Robin?" He asked, looking to the girl who was stood strangely close to the swordsman...

"I was reading because I couldn't sleep." She replied, and Luffy shrugged. It was a good enough excuse for him.

As the crew got back to doing their own things, Zoro turned to Robin and smiled. They didn't say anything, but it wasn't at all awkward. They both understood each other without the use of words. Zoro had never been the type to stare into a woman's eyes, let alone get so transfixed on them that he would zone out, but to him, Robin's eyes were the most beautiful thing in the world...

He managed to snap himself out of his daydream and she giggled as a blush spread across his face.

"Hey Zoro?" She asked, and her face turned serious, catching him off guard. "Can I ask you something?"

He took a step closer and took her hand. "Anything..." He replied, and she gave him a small, quick smile.

"What is it like, being able to swim?" She asked, and the look on her face made Zoro automatically want to start kissing her again.

"Well it's... It's..." He sputtered, not knowing how to describe it. "Let me show you."

Before she could protest, he picked her up, and pulled her to his chest. Holding her in a way that made her feel safe, even though water was one of her biggest fears.

*.*.*

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he reached the side of the boat, and she nodded- still in his arms.

"I do... More than anyone." She whispered back, and he held her tight as he climbed down into the water.

"If it gets too much, let me know and we'll go back." He promised but she shook her head, smiling nervously.

"I know I'm safe with you..." She admitted, but still clung on tightly as the water started to surround them. As he pushed off the side of the boat, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. As she looked up, their eyes met again and he brought his lips to hers, kissing her slowly yet passionately. Robin closed her eyes and forgot all about the water and just focused on him. How his muscles moved against her as he held her in the water, and how he tasted so delicious... And so addictive...

His tongue slid across her lower lip and she wrapped her arms around him, not breaking away from the kiss. As the water reached their shoulders, she could no longer move - thanks to her devil fruit ability -but she was okay because Zoro held her to his chest, continually kissing her neck. If she could have reached up to bury her fingers in his hair, then she would have, but instead she just lay in his arms. Zoro pulled her onto his back and rolled on his stomach, so only her legs were in the water, and - as she could now move again - she stroked his back with one of her fingers.

"Thank you Zoro..." She said, smiling, and rested her cheek on his head. He blush and smiled back.

"You're welcome." He said, and she began to yawn, but bit her lip before Zoro noticed. She didn't care if she was still sleepy; she was facing her fears with the man she loved. She tickled his neck and he shivered with pleasure, not knowing until then that he was sensitive there. As she lay with her head on his, her ebony black hair brushed against his cheek and he closed his eyes, savouring her scent, and the feeling of her around him. As Robin buried her cheek in Zoro's soft green hair, she closed her eyes and relaxed, doing the same. She wanted to be with him forever, and he no doubt felt the same. She kissed his cheek and giggled as his stomach growled.

"We'll go get some food soon; Sanji will have cooked food for us all by now." She pointed out and Zoro grinned, pulling her to his chest again and climbing up the netting to board the ship.

*.*.*

...

_****So? What did you think of the second chapter? There will be more dirty stuff later on I assure you ;) I just thought Zoro swimming with Robin would be cute... let me know what you guys think.****_


	3. Chapter 3: Heat

_****Thank you for all those reviews, they gave me confidence and inspiration to carry on! Right, On to the next chapter which is slightly shorter, and has slightly more mature themes... Enjoy!****_

...

The smell of food drifted across the deck, and Zoro's stomach yet again began to rumble.

"Hey, before we eat..." Robin began as Zoro took off the shirt that clung to his perfectly muscular chest. "Can we go get a shower?" He smiled, at her and tried not to get turned on by the thought of Robin naked in a shower with him.

"Sounds like a good idea to me..." He said, smirking, and took her hand in his as she led him into the bathroom.

He stood behind her- his arms around her waist as she switched on the shower- then turned around, giving her privacy if she needed it... Plus, she wouldn't see him blushing like mad.

He slipped off his pants, haramaki waist band and boxers, but before he could turn around, she pressed herself against his back. The feeling of the soft flesh from her breast rubbing against him caused a moan to escape his lips, which just made Robin even hungrier for him.

She stepped away and he missed the feeling of her body already, then she stepped into the warm flowing water. He followed straight after her and she pulled him to her chest in a passionate kiss. Her tongue slid along his lower lip, and he pressed his tongue against hers, trying to part her lips. She eagerly opened her mouth and his tongue entered, and she moaned gently as their tongues danced together in her mouth. Zoro began to get a hunger for more, and began battling her tongue for dominance. She put up a good fight but Zoro eventually won and they rested their foreheads together, panting for air.

"Wow..." Was all Robin said.

"Yeah..." Zoro agreed. "You're delicious... Definitely better than any food the rest of the crew will be having."

She chuckled and he smiled, resting against her but not putting all his weight on her, aware of how heavy he was.

"So what do you want to do?" Robin teased, a hint of her devil side coming out. "Get clean? Or be dirty...?"

Zoro felt himself getting hard at the sound of her flirty, sexy voice, and grinned. "Let's get clean by being dirty... And later on tonight... You can show me that inner devil." Zoro said back, and Robin practically melted at the sound of the lust in his voice. She'd never heard him use it before... With her or with anyone.

She pressed against him again and he slid a leg between hers, admiring how beautiful she was. She was perfect. Not just her body. Her face, her voice, her smile... And those eyes... Those eyes that had Zoro daydreaming all hours of the day.

She grabbed a sponge and slowly bent down beneath him, so she was level with his waist and gently kissed the bottom of his stomach. She rubbed the sponge down his legs, whilst still kissing his body, slowly edging closer to his erection. He bit his lip to suppress a groan, and she grinned feeling him tense up.

"Are you alright Swordsman-kun?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Better than alright..." He said, and bucked his hips, begging Robin for more contact. She obeyed his wishes and pressed her lips on the tip of his penis, and he moaned louder. She let her tongue flicker over it once then pulled away, causing him to growl in frustration, which made Robin chuckle.

He noticed this and decided he wanted to be the dominant one. He bent down and pinned her to the floor, and kissed her neck whilst his hands played with her breasts.

"Zoro!" She gasped in pleasure as he squeezed one of her nipples. She felt herself getting wet and was so glad the shower was there to disguise it. She pushed up into his arms, where the two shared an intimate kiss. As they paused to catch their breath, Zoro heard Robin's stomach grumble and chuckled.

"So... you're hungry now." He pointed out and she nodded.

"I guess that makes it two of us." She said back, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Let's go then..." He said, as he swept her up in his arms and handed her a clean pair of skinny jeans and a corset, whilst he pulled on his usual black pants, t-shirt and haramaki.

_***.*.***_

_***Heheh, Don't judge me... I'm not a pervert all the time. I know bath scenes and showers scenes are very cliché, but, I love 'em :P****_


	4. Chapter 4: Possession

_****I don't think this chapter went very well, and it's much shorter than the others, but I guess it'll do for now... Let me know what you think~!****_

...

"Guys! We've been waiting for ages!" Luffy and Chopper cried in sync as the couple walked into the kitchen. "Sanji forced us to wait!"

Zoro looked at Robin, who was stood next to him with a polite smile on her face. She was good at hiding her true emotions at a time like this.

"Yeah, I don't care about you Marimo, but I didn't want my Robin-Chan eating alone...!" Sanji said, swooning over her, and Zoro hoped the anger radiating off him wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"Thank you Sanji." Robin said politely, and smiled to Zoro quickly. It was so quick no one else noticed.

She took a seat and Zoro sat opposite her as two plates of seafood was placed in front them, and before anyone could so much as blink, Luffy had devoured the food with a big grin on his face.

After Robin had finished her meal and thanked Sanji, she crossed her arms under the table and grinned to herself as two hands jotted out of Zoro's legs and, under the table so no one could see, she begin slowly stroking his crotch. He bit his lip to suppress a moan and Robin's grin widened as she noticed him struggling to stop himself moaning. She purposely knocked a fork on the floor and pretended to apologize.

"Oops... My bad." She said as she ducked under the table to get it, and kissed Zoro's -now hard- crotch, which caused him to grunt as he bit his lip.

She got back up gracefully and smiled at the crew, who were all confused as to why Zoro was acting weird.

Robin let the hands that were stroking Zoro disappear, and he sighed with relief. Instead she stretched her legs out under the table and began to stroke his leg with hers.

"Are you okay Swordsman-kun?" she asked, smiling then leaning against the table, and he blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have something on my mind..." Zoro said, and thought about what would happen if the crew found out. Usopp and Nami would probably blackmail him, Sanji would kill him, but Luffy, Brook, Chopper and Franky would probably welcome the two as a couple... Plus, he was happier than ever with her, so why did it matter if a few people disproved? He stood up, taking everyone by surprise, and kissed Robin gently, whispering 'we should tell them' in her ear. Seven gasps filled the room, followed by silence, and he stood behind his girlfriend.

Robin realized that it was time to tell the rest of the crew, if her and Zoro were ever going to be able to be open about it.

"Everyone... I have something to say..." Robin announced and everyone looked towards her, expecting an explanation. "Me and Zoro are dating..." Robin said, breaking the silence, and blushing furiously for the first time since her and Zoro were alone. "I've never met anyone like him..." She said quietly, mainly to herself, and smiled.

"Is this true?" Sanji interrupted and Robin nodded. The cook burst into tears and cursed Zoro for stealing 'one of his ladies'.

"She's never been your lady and never will... Get over it." Zoro growled back and Franky gave them both a thumbs-up.

"Good for you guys!" He cheered, and Luffy smiled.

"Wow... Who would have figured that Zoro would fall in love..." Luffy stated, and Nami hit him over the head.

"They're happy and that's all that matters..." She said, and then turned to Robin. "And I'll make sure no one spies on you for 500 beli, alright?" She said, winking.

Zoro nodded his thanks to the crew before taking Robin by the hand and leading her out to the deck.

*.*.*

_****Right, onto the next chapter, which will prove this fanfic is an M rated one ;)****_


	5. Chapter 5: Lust

_****Okay things are about to get saucy ;) I've never wrote mature Fan fiction before so I'm both excited and nervous about it. Let me know what you think!****_

...

*.*.*

"So everything went well after all... They're fine with us being together." Robin pointed out, giving a happy sigh and lying on her back next to her swordsman. They both stared up at the stars, which was a way both of them liked to relax. Their hands touched, and Robin slid her hand against his, clutching it gently.

"Robin...?" Zoro asked, and she turned her head to face him. "Did you... Really mean that before? About never meeting anyone like me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I love you. Up until now I thought love was something that was only in fairytales... But you've shown me love." He smiled at that... She was also his first real lover. "Why?" she asked, curious about his question.

"Because... I think I'm really in love with you..." He said and blushed.

"Aww it's so cute seeing your soft side!" Robin giggled then turned serious again. "And I think I'm in love with you too..." She admitted, moving closer so she could cuddle into his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, and she whispered his name.

She pushed herself up so she was directly above him and brought her lips to his. He held her face in his hands and let his tongue slide inside her mouth and she eagerly responded by attacking his tongue with hers.

He slipped a hand up her corset and felt her curves, pulling her on top of him.

"Zoro..." She moaned. "Let's do this in my cabin... We have more privacy plus it's more comfortable there." She suggested and Zoro nodded. He didn't mind where they were, as long as she was with him.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, not separating his lips from hers. He laid her on the bed, but lost balance as she pulled him down on top of her.

He kissed her again and gently bit her lip, causing her to whimper slightly, and then he began kissing down her jaw line. He undid the ribbon on her purple corset, and pulled it off her, wanting her badly

"Zoro... I'm all yours forever. Take me." She begged, the devil horns appearing on her head.

"And I'm yours..." He promised and spotted the devil horns on her head. "I see... I make you horny." Zoro chuckled at the bad pun, and she couldn't help but laugh too.

He grinned, revealing a set of fangs and claimed her lips with his once again.

He undid her skinny jeans and - after struggling to remove them - ended up ripping them off.

She loved those skinny jeans, but it was well worth losing them for what she could tell was in store for them that night. They broke away from the kiss and she pulled his shirt over his head whilst he helped her by getting out of his pants.

He wasn't wearing underwear after the shower, so all that was left was the haramaki which Robin slid down his bare legs.

When they were completely naked, Zoro pinned her down on the bed and opened her thighs, then rubbed himself between them. She gasped loudly, and he leant forward so he was level with her breasts. He licked his lips before bringing his mouth down on one whilst rubbing the other and she let herself be consumed by the pleasure as his tongue flickered over her nipple and he began to nip and suck at the skin. She moaned loudly as he continued to pleasure her, and dragged his tongue down her body, kissing every inch of her torso.

She felt her thighs aching as his face hovered above her womanhood, and he smiled wildly, enjoying the view.

The look on his face made her blush, and she almost screamed as he brought his lips to her opening, sliding his tongue inside her. After a few more minutes of her being pleasured, she decided to take the lead, and pushed him down so she was directly above his cock.

She brought her mouth down slowly and kissed the tip again, then let her tongue brush the whole entire length.

Zoro was full of ecstasy, and threw his head back and moaned with pleasure. The noise made Robin's need for him increase, and she positioned herself directly above him. He held her hips above his erection and looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Yes." She nodded, confident she was ready for it. "It's called 'making love'... That's why I want it to be with the guy I'm devoted to." She smiled nervously at him. "But take it easy on me okay? I don't know what it's like..."

He nodded, promising himself and her that he'd try and not lose control... But she was so goddamn sexy... And it was his first time...

She interrupted his thoughts as she brought herself down on him, and felt electricity jolt inside of her as he slid into her entrance, which caused her to gasp and Zoro to moan. He bucked his hips instinctively, and Robin gave a quick yelp and tangled her fingers in his hair, moving herself up and down his length.

Each time he got further inside her, a wave of heat and pleasure shot through the both of them, until they were at their limits. He used all the force he had left to thrust into her and she felt a tingling sensation she's never felt before. Once the excitement of the moment ended, she found herself completely exhausted, and fell to his chest.

"Zoro..." She whispered. "That was... Amazing. You're amazing." She smiled and closed her eyes; breathing in his delicious scent.

"I know... That was perfect." He agreed, stroking her hair them hugged her close to his chest. "I love you Nico Robin..." He confessed and she smiled.

"I love you too..." She managed to whisper, before falling asleep in his arms.

*.*.*

_****Right, I am officially a pervert! But I love ZoRobin so much I don't even care :P ****_


End file.
